Army Recruiting
by blackcatnbrowndog
Summary: Harry Potter is about to fight with Voldemort.He needs an army to get to his enemy.But where will he get recruits with all the wizarding world frightened onto Voldemort's side?warning:for bookaholics only
1. Chrestomanci

Harry Potter looked around him at the grimy room of #12, Grimmauld Place that he was cleaning. He had been working nearly two hours now and had hardly seemed to have made a dent. He sighed, going back to his work, hoping that Ron and Hermoine would soon be back with the lunch they had gone for almost a half hour ago.

Harry shrugged, and bent down to clean up the mass of papers on the bottom drawer of a desk, not without looking at them first, however. He was still hoping that he might find something of R. E. B., which was not a faint hope, considering how few rooms they had cleaned out so far.

Today didn't seem particularly lucky for him however, and only one thing caught his eye. He stowed the piece of parchment in his pocket, and went downstairs to find Ron and Hermione.

Harry found them in the kitchen, finishing their soup. Harry noticed, annoyed, that there was a bowl for him, but Ron and Hermione where so involved with each other that he doubted that they could remember that he existed, let alone call him for lunch. Ever since Ron had asked Hermione out, there had been no living with either of them.

Harry backed quickly out of the kitchen into the dining room. It would take awhile to bring them back to the land of the living, so in the meantime he would look at the piece of paper he had salvaged from the desk. Sitting down on the couch, he unfolded the piece of paper to read:

For emergencies only. Spell- Chrestomanci, Chrestomanci, Chrestomanci.

Harry was more than a little puzzled. "Chrestomanci, chrestomanci, chrestomanci? What kind of spell is that?" He had scarcely finished speaking when he got his answer.

Harry looked at the strange man standing before him with smoke whirling at his feet.

"Get Dumbledore, boy," said the man anxiously.

"What?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Run. And. Fetch. Dumbledore." the man said as though talking to a complete imbecile.

"Dumbledore..." Harry gulped. "Dumbledore is dead."

"DEAD?!! What do you mean, dead?" the man asked.

Harry looked up at the man as though he had sprouted two heads. "Dumbledore died a year ago. It was all over the news. What, do you live under a rock?"

The man ignored him. "You stay right there, boy. I'll back." With that that he disappeared with a great _whoosh_ and more smoke. Harry hurried over to the fire, to get Lupin on the other end. It was too weird for him, and he wanted Lupin's advice. Lupin's head appeared in the fire.

"What is it, Harry?" he asked, mildly annoyed.

Harry rolled his eyes. What was it with people and bad attitudes today? All that he wanted to do was clean one small room and then this guy out of nowhere appeared and now Lupin...

"Well, what is it?" asked Lupin again.

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "Well I was cleaning..." he retold Lupin all that just happened.

Lupin looked at him in amazement and horror. "You called Chrestomanci???!!!! What pocessed you to do that??!!!?? Have you completely lost your mind?!?! We only need him inn the most dire situations!!!!"

"I didn't mean to," Harry replied frantically.

"Stay right there, Harry. I'll be right there. We're going to sort this out. STAY RIGHT THERE." 


	2. An Argument

This is a major crossover form Harry Potter to as many other stories as I can manage, I will try to write a summary of each character and world before every chapter.

Chrestomanci is in the book_ Witch Week, Charmed Life, Angles of Caprona, The Lives of Christopher Chant, _and _Mixed Magics, _by Dianna Wynne Jones. Chrestomanci is the title given to the regulator of all worlds, and anyone can talk to him or ask him for help by saying his name.

He has nine lives, because the alternate versions of him in other worlds don't exist. (If you need more details on this theory or have any questions e-mail me at Often the Chrestomanci is well dressed and attacks problems in a thoroughly logic and stubborn way.



When Lupin arrived almost a half hour later Harry had just finished telling Ron and Hermione what had happened and had handed Hermione the piece of parchment with the spell on it.

"Drop that!" Lupin shouted, and Hermione jumped nearly ten feet in the air, surprised by the sound of his voice. Guiltily she dropped the piece of paper.

"What's wrong Lupin? Why are you so angry about it?" Harry demanded.

"Where is Chrestomanci?"

"You mean that man? He left with the weirdest Apparation spell I've ever seen," Harry replied, still very confused.

"He is the Chrestomanci, regulator of all magic in all worlds, a good friend of Dumbledore and the last person we want to talk to right now," Lupin said, once again his calm and collected self.

"Why?" Ron asked. "Why don't to talk to him now?"

"Because he's very busy, and if we call him now when we don't need him he might not respond when we do."

"Need him? What do we need him for?" Hermione asked.

"For an army," Chrestomanci said, as he Apparated in front of them with a puff of smoke.

"What army?" Harry was beginning to wonder whether he would ever understand what was going on again.

"Who are you?" Chrestomanci peered at Harry.

"That's Harry Potter, Chrestomanci," Lupin said. Suddenly Chrestomanci's whole demeanor changed. He suddenly looked ashamed.

"Oh sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to be rude to you, I was just shocked about Dumbledore's death," Chrestomanci apologized. Harry nodded. He understood that bit at least, on with unraveling the rest of this.

"What army-" Harry began, but Lupin broke him off.

"He's not ready for his army, Chrestomanci. Harry just accidentally got a hold of that summoning spell," Lupin said.

"What army?" Harry asked, feeling more frustrated than ever.

"The army to fight your villain, what's his name… Vittermore? Waltermort?"

"Voldemort," suggested Hermione in that helpful way of hers.

"That's it!" said Chrestomanci, snapping his fingers.

"Either way, Harry is not ready to fight Voldemort. He barely finished finding the last Horcrux," Lupin argued.

"Wait wait wait," Harry said, feeling he was just starting to grasp what they were talking about. "Where would an army come from? Every wizard outside the Order of the Phoenix has been bullied or bribed into Voldemort's army."

"Well, from other worlds, of course. That's why you need me."

"But Harry isn't ready to build an army to fight Voldemort," Lupin insisted.

"Why not?" Harry asked, feeling that this had gone far enough. It was already pretty bad that they took forever to tell him that he had an army waiting for him, and now Lupin wouldn't even let him decide if he wanted it.

"I finished with the Horcruxes, and when am I going to be ready? If you're worried about my fight with Voldemort, don't be. Voldemort has had years more experience, and I don't have enough time to learn enough things to beat him. All I can do is go after him as hard and as fast as possible. Going sooner rather than later is better."

Lupin looked as though he wanted to argue, but then he just smiled.

"Sometimes you really remind me of your father, Harry," he said ruefully.

"Well are we ready to go?" Chrestomanci asked.

"Where?" Ron asked warily.

"Well, I think we should go to Derkholm first, and then we'll be off." No one bothered to ask him what he meant by that.

"Where are we going to put all them? I mean an army isn't exactly inconspicuous," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, most of them will be like Harry, the most important and best fighters in their world, so we will probably fit in the bulk of this house. The main part can probably fit into an extended part of the house, once you stretch it."

"Stretch it?" Hermione asked, completely in the dark. "Oh, you mean with a spell. Yes that would work."

"Well are we ready to go?" Chrestomanci said as if he did this every day. Perhaps he did. Feeling dazed, Harry nodded, and, with a rush of smoke, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Chrestomanci arrived on a sunny hillside.

I know that I kind of left Ron and Hermione out of this chapter. Don't worry; they'll soon have their own parts to play. Also, Derkholm is another Dianna Wynne Jones story. I'll summarize before the next chapter.


	3. Trip to Derkholm

Derkholm is the residence of Derk and his family. It is in Dark Lord of Derkholm, and Year of the Griffin.

Derk is a wizard who plays with genetics, and among his children are five griffins, Lydda, Don, Calette, Kit, and Elda. He has two winged children Angelo and Florence, and has two regular children, Blade and Shona. Blade, Kit and Elda are wizards, Calette is a

painter, Shona is a musician, and Lydda is married.

In sight, just a few feet away was a large house. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin watched as Chrestomanci walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Realizing that no one was behind him, he waved at them to follow him. Cautiously, they followed him.

As soon as the others had reached Chrestomanci, the large door swung open and standing in the doorway was a huge, yellow griffin. Fighting the urge to run, Harry looked over at Chrestomanci, who seemed

perfectly calm.

"Hello, Elda. Could I talk to your father, please?" asked Chresomanci, perfectly polite.

"Okay," said the griffin, Elda, in a piercing voice.

"DAD!" she yelled over her shoulder. "There's someone here to see you!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged startled glances.

Ron muttered under his breath about talking yellow lions with wings. Lupin jumped when he heard the griffin's voice and shrank into a large wolf. Moments later he returned to human form, and Harry Ron and Hermione came out from behind Chrestomanci.

"What was that?" Lupin asked, stunned. "That wasn't like any transformation I've ever had."

"This world has werewolves different from your world's werewolves. Here, werewolves can change their forms as freely as Animagi, but often do so in times of surprise and stress. Now that you are in this world, you take on the characteristics of the werewolves here,' Chrestomanci explained. As if on an afterthought, he turned to the three young wizards behind him.

"That goes for you three too. Here the magic shapes your magic but does not completely change it. Magic in this world is more manipulative because it is a highway for all kinds of worlds, and the boundaries between other worlds here are thin. It is more changing with magic that is more of a natural thing than a spell. This is why you changed, Lupin,"

Chrestomanci expanded, turning once more to the werewolf.

The griffin, Elda, clacked her beak impatiently, and they followed her, and Harry caught a whisper that sounded like "…crazy off-world wizards…"

They entered a room where three other griffins, two winged kids, and three humans were sitting. The oldest of the humans got up, looking questioningly at Elda.

"What is it, Elda?" The man started to ask, and then caught sight of Chrestomanci. He seemed to slump, as though Chrestomanci was the grim reaper himself. I know how that feels, Harry thought in sympathy.

"Hello, Derk," Chrestomanci said pleasantly. "Can I borrow yourself, Blade and Kit for awhile?" Derk looked for a second as though he wanted to refuse, but

Chrestomanci waved a piece of paper, and Derk's resistance fell apart.

"All right. Blade, Kit, let's go." A gigantic black griffin and the youngest looking human got up, bemused, but followed Derk and Chrestomanci. The youngest human fell in beside Harry and asked;

"Where are we going? And who is that?" He asked, pointing at Chrestomanci.

"Well, that's Chrestomanci, but I have no idea where we are going," Harry said. The man grinned.

"I'm Blade by the way," he said, offering his hand.

Harry shook it, saying,

"I'm Harry Potter." Blade nodded, but did not seem particularly amazed, and his eyes certainly did not look at Harry's scar. Harry found it refreshing to not be recognized. Maybe he could get used to different worlds. "I'm sorry, I don't know where we're going.

Its your house." Blade looked sheepish.

"Yeah, sorry. I should know where we're going, if it is my house."

They came to the same hillside that they had arrived at, all the while Chrestomanci and Derk arguing all the way. It seemed like Chrestomanci had finally convinced Derk when they reached the top of the hill.

"All right, then, Chrestomanci, what do you need?"

"Well, you see, Harry here has a bit of a problem. He and his friends are conducting, planning, et cetera, a war, and since you three have some experience with those and recruiting, I'm afraid we'll need you.

They've got to take on a large portion of the

wizarding population of their world, and keep about half of their world ignorant. Think you're up for it."

This last bit definitely wasn't a question. Derk,

Blade, and Kit looked ready to argue, but Chrestomanci waved the paper again, and they gave in, each one nodding reluctantly.

"All right, you win. Nothing against you, boy, but we don't exactly want to leave." Derk said. Harry nodded, understanding. He wouldn't want to leave, in Derk's place; he would feel the same way.

"Well, are we ready to go? I think we should do this in groups of two. Since we need somebody who can travel between worlds in each group, so we'll have

Hermione and Blade, Kit and Ron, Derk and Lupin, and

I'll take Harry. Is that agreeable to everyone? Kit, Blade, keep in contact with each other--maybe you four should stick together until you get the hang of this."

Dumbstruck, they all nodded. Chrestomanci handed each of the groups a list, explaining how to find each person, and what to say to convince them when they do.

At last Chrestomanci nodded at them all and added,

"When we're done collecting each person, lets meet at

Grimmauld Place, to get everyone comfortable." Again the rest of them nodded, and they started to get the gates to the other worlds open.


	4. Troubles And Claudia

**A/N: 'Kay, just in case no one has told this yet (cough cough, Rae) two people are writing this. All the chapters up 'til now have been jointly written, but now we're going to trade back and forth, me (brown dog) mainly with Blade, Ron, Hermione, and Kit, and black cat mainly with Chrestomanci, Lupin, Derk, and Harry. After we're mostly done recruiting, we'll do more joint chapters and a few more individual one. Please, address all reviews (to one, the other, or both of us) so we know who needs to work on what! We'll let you know who's writing which chapters.**

Blade pulled them away from Chrestomanci and the others before he made the gate.

"How are we going to do this?" Kit asked him. Blade massaged his temples.

"I don't know." He muttered. Ron and Hermione looked at him. "We've never made a gate to another world." He explained. "Neither has Dad, but he's with Chrestomanci, so that's alright."

"Let me see, if we double the power of a translocation spell but work on making a hole that leads to this world," Here, Kit stopped to jab a claw at the first name on the list. Ron gulped nervously. "It might work."

Blade considered it. "Sounds good, but neither of us have that kind of translocation power."

"I know."

"Aargh, I wish Claudia…"

Kit interrupted him. "That's it! We've just got to get Claudia! She's wonderful with this kind of thing."

"Excuse me." Ventured Hermione. They both swung around to look at her. "But we know magic, as well. We could probably help with your problem."

Blade thought it over, and then shook his head. "You know a different type of magic. It would never work out unless we got an expert on travelling spells to fix all the wrinkles. Which leads us back to needing Claudia."

"Just for the first one, though." Argued Kit. "After that, we'd know how to do it together." Blade threw up his hands. " Alright, alright, go get her then, but we're not taking her everywhere."

Blade grinned and disappeared.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Where is he?" Ron asked. He was much more comfortable with Kit now, but still a bit hesitant.

"Just be patient, Ron." Hermione told him.

"Yeah, Ickle Ronniekins, be patient." Said George from behind him.

"And never forget to shut a portal." Pronounced Fred, grinning as Hermione and Ron spun around to stare.

"No knowing who could get into it."

"Maybe some sort of pranksters…"

"Like us." They finished together. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The last thing we need is you two." She told them. She'd never quite gotten over them announcing that she and Ron were in a relationship to her parents.

"Aaaaww, looks like someone is still mad at us. How sweet."

"Who are you two?" Kit asked, confused. The twins' faces fell.

"Aw, Ronniekins, you didn't tell him about your favourite older brothers." Said George.

"Yeah, I told him about my _favourite_ older brothers, just not you two gits."

"We're hurt, little brother." Said Fred, clutching at his side in mock-agony.

"Yeah, well, getting The Lecture from Hermione's dad as her mom went on about weddings wasn't my idea of fun." Kit looked from the twins to a seriously annoyed Ron to a red Hermione in confusion.

"Um, maybe you two should go away, unless you're actually part of this." He told them.

"The almighty griffin speaks." Announced George.

"We should respect him as we did Dumbledore." Kit fluffed out his feathers, then frowned when Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

"That means that they're not planning on leaving anytime soon." Ron explained as the twins bowed low to Kit, then sat cross-legged on the ground. "Unless it's to go with us."

" How about I _eat_ you two unless you go back to your world right now." They glared at Kit, then sighed at the same time.

"Fine."

"But you'll regret this if and when you come to our world." Warned George as they headed back towards the original gate.

"You know, you probably will." Ron told Kit. "They're some of the biggest prank-pullers ever."

As Kit was about to reply, Blade reappeared with a beautiful but greenish girl their age.

"This is Claudia." He said. "She's a wonder with travelling spells."

"So, where are we going first?" She said cheerfully. "Blade explained your problem to me, but I don't think that your idea will work in all of the worlds, so I'll be coming along."

Five minutes later, they were ready to go (the others had left while they were waiting for Blade and Claudia). Blade, Ron, Hermione, Claudia, and Kit strode through the gate to find their first person.


	5. The Merlin Conspiracy

**Hi, this is brown dog. Just lettin' ya know that I'm the one writing this chapter!**

Green smoke rolled around them as they stepped through and were whirled around. Flickers of silver, blue, red, and other colors surrounded them for a second, then it seemed as though they were in murky water, and they were through to the other world. All five looked at their surroundings. They were in what seemed to be a backyard connected to a garden filled with some sort of flower. People were talking somewhere, and a car engine hummed on the other side of the house.

"Are these things worlds or universes?" wondered Ron.

"I don't know." answered Kit (his brother was preoccupied with staring at Claudia).

"I think that worlds of different stories that have main characters that don't interact with each other or even know of each other are universes, whereas ones where they do interact or know of the other main characters are worlds within the universes." explained Hermione, not looking up from the copy of Hogwarts: A History she had brought along.

"Very good, my dear, you are correct." Came the amused voice of a man from behind them. They all spun around to look at the stranger, Kit squawking and Hermione slamming the heavy book closed.

He was a well-dressed and slightly elderly gentleman (there's no other word for it) with a pleasant expression on his face. Just a little taller than Ron and Blade, he still gave the impression that he loomed over them.

"May we help you? Or perhaps you could help us?" Hermione inquired politely, looking at the portal that she knew was still there but couldn't see.

"I do not know if you can help me, but I am sure I could _something_ to help you." He looked at the title of her book. "Ah, so you're from the Hogwarts universe. Have you met my dear friend Mr. Moody?"

"Constant vigilance!" muttered Ron.

"Indeed, he does say that quite a bit. Now, before we get too carried away, perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I am Maxwell Hyde." He extended his hand.

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Blade."

"Kit, his brother."

"Claudia."

"Look, we need to hurry, so…"

"Ron, don't be rude." Hermione scolded. "Do know anyone by the name of Nicothodes Euthandor Timosus Benigey Koryfoides? Or Arianrhod Hyde?"

"Yes, I do. They're both here, actually." He smiled slightly.

"Oh, thank the gods we don't have to go all over this universe finding them." sighed Blade. "Could you fetch them, please, sir?"

"I am dreadfully sorry, but both of them are about to start their training. They really can't go with you." Maxwell Hyde didn't seem sorry at all as he said this.

"Know someone by the name of Chrestomanci?" Ron asked. Hyde paled. "He's the guy who sent us."

"Is it for that war on your universe, young man?" Hyde asked him. Ron nodded. "Oh, well, I'll go get them. Wait right here, and don't hurt the dahlias!"

Two people soon hurried in (or would it be out?) behind Maxwell Hyde. One was a rather pretty girl, and the other was a boy who had Asian-like skin but European features. The girl was wearing strange clothes—some kind of short dress with loose leggings underneath—but the boy was wearing a blue NOLS t-shirt and slightly torn jeans. They appeared to be in an argument.

"It's probably just that we have to get Helga out of the dahlias again." Said the boy, exasperated.

"No, I think…" What the girl thought, they didn't find out, because the boy elbowed her in the side and gestured towards them.

"Hello, I'm Nick, and this is Rhoddy. Uuum, Maxwell, do they have something to do with us being dragged out here?"

"Everything." Kit answered cheerfully. "Don't worry; we got 'dragged' into it too. And now we have two demonic trouble makers out for revenge on me, as well as a war with some evil wizard, not to mention the fact that their house probably isn't big enough for everyone on our list, let alone the others'."

"Oh." Nick looked a little shocked. "War?"

"Yes." Said Blade, Kit, Hermione, and Ron.

"And you two will be going with them to their universe." Explained Maxwell Hyde.

"What about Grundo?" Asked Rhoddy.

"And Toby?" Added Nick.

"They'll be fine, and no, they cannot come with you. Now, grab your bags and get ready to go!"

Five minutes later they stepped through a new portal to 12 Grimmauld Place.


	6. Naruto

Chrestomanci, Lupin, Derk and Harry stepped through the gate into dense, blue fog. Soon Lupin and Derk made their way in the other direction, toward someplace called Alagaesia.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they slowly made their way through the fog.

"To a world where ninjas are the main fighting force.

We are hiring out two exceptional ninjas, and another competent one."

Harry felt that was one of those many questions that answered one thing and brought up a whole universe of other things.

"What are their names?" he asked, simply as a way to start asking the questions swirling around his head.

"Naruto is the main character, he's about 13, 14. He has bright yellow hair, and often is clumsy and doesn't pay attention, so people think that he's really dumb.

"Saske is Naruto's best friend and greatest rival. He's popular with the ladies because he has dark hair, and doesn't talk very much. Saske doesn't particularly like anyone, and is more interested in killing his brother who killed his entire family.

"Sakura is a female ninja and infatuated with Saske.

She began a rivalry with her best friend, Ino, because they both like Saske."

"That doesn't tell me very much about Naruto. There\ must be more to him if he is the main character,"

Harry said, annoyed that Chrestomanci wasn't being completely thorough. Chrestomanci frowned, turning to Harry.

"You're more observant than most people your age," he said. "And you're right. Every main character, or characters, has a distinguishing mark. Sometimes it is physical, as with your scar." Harry stiffened, but

Chrestomanci continued.

"More often it is mental. You can always tell if someone is the most important person in their world if you are looking for them, because usually they are the best fighters, or the best leaders, or the smartest person. Now Naruto, his mark is much more physical.

"Once a great fox demon threatened Naruto's village, and the strongest person in his village, called the Hokage, trapped the demon in Naruto, dying in the attempt. He was very young at the time, and grew up without parents, with the villagers directing barely contained hostility at him because of who he is.

Because of this, he grew a great indifference to other people. Finally he was accepted when he finished his training and became a first level ninja. After a while, someone taught him on how to use the fox demon's power, and now he is one of the most powerful ninjas."

"So they accepted him even though he housed the village enemy inside him?" asked Harry, impressed with the villagers open mindedness.

"You don't understand. Naruto is not the enemy of his village simply because everyone thinks him such. He is the savior of his village, though everyone sees him as the demon. The only reason he is accepted because no child of his generation knows what he possesses," Chrestomanci said sadly.

Harry suddenly understood. Everyone that they were going to recruit had lives as hard, or harder, than him. It made him feel slightly comforted, that someone knew what it was like to have everyone know you because of your reputation, and judge you before they know, whether it be for good or evil.

"We are arriving in his world at a difficult time. His village was just attacked. The village's Hokage was killed, and he had to travel to find the next one,"

Chrestomanci said, as they suddenly arrived on a dirt road leading to a large wall with equally big gates wide open. Chrestomanci waved a hand, and Harry found himself in green robes tied with a pale blue sash.

Chrestomanci was wearing a red robe with a golden sash.

In answer to Harry's questioning look, he explained,

"If we are not to attract too much attention to ourselves, then we must blend in."

They walked through the gates, and Harry was struck with the number of differences between this world and his own. For one, there were all the outfits. People were dressed in every color of every different shade, with stylish bandages, stitches, tattoos, and piercings. There were many layered buildings, with cloth hangings pronounced in a language that Harry could not discern.

But the great difference that Harry saw, from both the

Muggle world and the wizarding, was that everyone he saw looked as though they were ready to fight, and fight in a way that was completely alien to him.

Weapons bristled from every place imaginable, and the very air seemed to be filled with a power radiating from every individual.

Harry focused on this, fascinated. He had never been able to sense magic before, and the experience fascinated him so much that he almost lost

Chrestomanci in the crowds.

Finally Chrestomanci and Harry started climbing up the stairs next to a small tower. They walked through a long hallway, and arrived at a large office. Sitting behind a desk sat a woman with long blonde hair, pink lips, and a small blue jewel on her forehead. She looked up from the scroll she was reading, interlaced her fingers, and set her chin on them.

"Who are you?" she asked hostilely. Chrestomanci raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that the Third Hokage never told you, or at least left a letter," he said, exasperated.

The lady's eyes glittered with malice. "It would help if I knew what to look for."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Chrestomanci." Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Chrestomanci-sama," she said respectively.

"I understand, …" he asked for her name.

"Fifth Hokage, Tsunade."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama. This is Harry-san." Harry inclined his head. "We are here for Naruto-san, Saske-san, and Sakura-chan."

"Will you also need Kakashi?"

"No, I think the genin will be quite enough,"

Chrestomanci answered. Tsunade nodded, and a man that seemed to appear out of thin air kneeled before her.

"Fetch genin team 7." The man nodded, and vanished again.

"Of course," Tsunade continued. "There is a matter of payment."

Chrestomanci looked pained.

"Is that anyway to treat the friend of your former sensei?" he asked. Tsunade shrugged.

"I have a business to run." Chrestomanci nodded, resigned. Then Tsunade became serious.

"You are aware of Naruto."

"Of course. We'll be taking him off-world, so it will be easier for him to control it."

"Off-world? What for?" Chrestomanci jerked his head at Harry.

"War on his world."

If this news upset Tsunade, she hid it well. In fact she seemed delighted.

"War. That's a class B, A mission. I'm sure you know what that's worth."

Chrestomanci sighed, as the door opened, and three kids walked in. They were exactly like Chrestomanci had described them.

"Who are you?!" demanded the one in the middle, whom

Harry assumed was Naruto, as he pointed at Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry said startled, still not used to the fact that people did not recognize him on sight.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "This is your next assignment, Harry-san and Chrestomanci-sama," she indicated each of them in turn. "You are to follow them and take their orders without question."

Naruto looked mutinous, but the dark-haired (Saske) nodded, and the girl (Sakura) looked curious. They turned to leave.

On the way out Tsunade added, "We'll discuss your payment later."

As they walked towards the gate out of the village Naruto asked, "What kind of name is Harry?" Sakura looked angrily at Naruto, but Harry just said,

"Where I come from Harry is a very common name."

"Humph, weird."

"Naruto, you're such an idiot," Sakura said.

"Here we are," Chrestomanci announced, breaking up the impending argument.

"What is here?" Naruto asked.

"Where we're going is a long way from here, so I'm using a transport spell." Naruto and Sakura looked confused, but Saske asked,

"Spell? Don't you mean jutsu?"

"No, where we come from, magic is done very differently." Suddenly a dark hole appeared right in front of them.

"Well, coming?" Chrestomanci asked to the genin as Harry climbed past him into the hole. Surprisingly, Naruto followed Harry confidently. As Saske and Sakura hesitated, Naruto called,

"What Saske? You scared?" Saske scowled and leapt into the hole, Sakura following nervously behind.

---------- k, all done! all edited n ready 2 b posted 4 ur delight!

• These are honorifics, for those of you who don't know. San is equal to Mr., Mrs., miss. Sama is used to convey great respect.

Genin is the lowest level of ninja in Naruto's world

A, B, C, and D levels of missions are ranked according to difficulty, A being the most difficult

Kages are the leaders of ninja villages. In Hidden

Leaf, Naruto's village, the leader is Hokage.

For Naruto fans, this chapter is set right after Frog

Hermit (I can't spell his real name) and him get back with the Fifth Hokage.

As always review and let myself or brown dog know if you have any questions. (Scratch that. It will not help you to address any magna questions to brown dog, as she has not read any magna. A crime I know…)

Technically, my sister owns all the magna of Naruto, and my other sister owns all the anime, so I do not own it.


	7. Eragon

Eragon is about a boy who finds a dragon egg, and becomes a Dragon Rider, who were thought to be extinct expect for the evil king, Galbitorax. He leaves his hometown after his uncle is killed; being taught by Brom, a Rider whose dragon was killed. Eventually they join the Varden, a rebel group hiding with the dwarves, under the mountains.

There is a great battle just after they arrive, and Eragon and Saphira (Eragon's dragon) win the battle, though Eragon is crippled in the process. Eragon travels to the Elven forest under Queen Islanzadi's rule, where an unknown disabled Rider and his dragon agree to teach them. Eragon is granted healing for his body through ancient means, and is just getting used to his new body, which is even better than before.

Lupin and Derk traveled through the fog, heading through a portal into a beautiful green forest with humongous trees. A tall man Derk recognized as an elf jumped at their arrival.

"Who are you?" he asked, annoyed.

"Uh, hi," Lupin began warily. "We're looking for someone called Eragon, or Oromis?" The elf stiffened in surprise.

"Eragon and Saphira? I think I had best take you two to Queen Islanzadi." He led them through the forests of Ellesmera, explaining all about the elf capital along the way. Lupin had the distinctive feeling that the elf that was leading them was naturally chatty.

When they reached the Queen's court it looked like she was in an important meeting, but instantly stopped as the elf who was leading them whispered something in her ear. Islanzadi looked alarmed at him, and then stood up. She made a strange gesture, and suddenly two guards seized them and she asked, in an icy voice that chilled them both to the bone,

"Where did you learn about Oromis?"

"Uh, uh, some guy called Chrestomanci," Lupin stuttered, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea. The swords the guards carried looked _sharp_. The Elf Queen's face flashed with recognition, and Lupin and Derk felt a glimmer of hope, only to have it crushed again when her face turned into a mask of hatred.

"You're lying." She hissed so venomously that Lupin and Derk both shivered. "To the jail, until they are ready to confess!" The guards both nodded solemnly, and carried the wizard and werewolf off to a grimy prison.

After the first shock of getting thrown into a prison cell was over, they both tried various ways of trying to get out. Nothing worked, not even brute strength. The magic they had thrown at the door had just been absorbed. They sat down, panting after their last failed attempt.

"Nothing works. Where ever we are, they're used to magic," Lupin grumbled.

"I guess all we have left to do is wait to be rescued," concluded Derk with a sigh.

"What? We're in a strange world and the person here that knows about us is that elf who showed us to the Queen, and he isn't about to rescue us."

"I was talking about Chrestomanci."

Lupin was about to tell him off for trusting Chrestomanci so completely, the man _had_ gotten them thrown into a _jail_ after all, but stopped at the look on Derk's face. It was one of absolute trust. Lupin wished he could have an attitude like that, until he remembered about Harry. Lupin knew, no matter what, that Harry would rescue the last of his father's true friends. He leaned back, relaxed, to wait.

Authors' notes:

**Blackcat: Sorry for the short chapter, but browndog's next chapter is right after this, and its really good, at least I think so. I haven't read it yet.**

**Browndog: What do you mean that you haven't read it yet?**

**Blackcat: Well, I started reading it, but it was so good I got ashamed about not finishing my chapter.**

**Browndog: Well, that's alright then, seeing as you were finishing your chapter.**

**Blackcat: Don't worry I'm going to read it right after this.**

**Browndog: You better, it is really good!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything we write about, except for original characters. I am sorry if I confused anybody with the last disclaimer. I meant that my sisters own the _physical_ magna and anime, not the _concept _or the rights. They did not create nor did they buy the concept. I am sorry if it confused anyone.**


	8. Interlude

Disclaimer: We don't anything except original characters. ::Wipes away imaginary tear:: So sad!

**Hi, this is brown dog! Okey dokey, before we move on, I forgot to explain Nick and Rhoddy, so here goes!**

Disclaimer: We don't anything except original characters. ::Wipes away imaginary tear:: So sad!

**Nick-former heir to the Koryfoidic(?) Empire, from a world similar to ours, can't live without coffee, and has an enormous crush on Rhoddy**

**Rhoddy-granddaughter of Maxwell Hyde (an important figure in many worlds), from a place where magic is commonplace, has a special magic of her own, and resents Nick's crush (though she doesn't know that's what it is)**

"Nice place." Commented Nick as they stepped through into 12 Grimmauld Place. Claudia carefully closed the portal behind them.

"Aaaaaaagh!" A squawk echoed through the halls, which then set off Sirius' mother. Kit came screeching through with the twins behind him, beak streaming blood, boils all over, and brilliantly pink feathers.

"That's just a taste!" shouted one of the two as they crashed around the corner and out of sight. Hermione shook her head and hurried off to calm the portrait down.

"Meet my brothers, Fred and George." Ron said dryly to Nick and Rhoddy. "Master pranksters and terror of 12 Grimmauld Place."

"They don't like Kit?" asked Rhoddy.

"Nah, they don't mind him, it's just a little payback for something. They're weird like that." Replied Ron. "Come on, your rooms are this way. Sorry, but you'll have to share with some others. Hermione or smoeone'll get you," he pointed in Rhoddy's general direction, "normal clothes. You're fine, Nick. Mum ought to have some food in the kitchen—it's her day to come by. Your room is there, and yours is there. Sorry, but the chicken's calling me!" He was jogging down the stairs before he even finished. Rhoddy stared after him in amazement, but Nick just smiled.

"I wonder who we'll be rooming with?" asked Rhoddy after she got over her shock.

"I don't know. Probably people kind of like us, who have done something of importance in their world or universe before." Explained Nick knowingly. Then he laughed. "Or so your grandfather said."

"I should have known you'd do no better than quote someone. Can't you think for yourself, Nick?"

"Of course I can! But that's all I know about this crazy thing, and I'd like to see you do better!"

Hermione and Ron watched them argue from a distance. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"Just like us before we got together." Ron said quietly, smirking. She laughed and shoved at his free shoulder gently.

"Yeah."

Naruto ran down the stairs as fast as he could, hoping to beat anyone and everyone else in the house to the soup he could smell. He brushed past a boy and a girl who were arguing loudly, a frowning girl with bushy brown hair, and the hall where that annoying portrait hung. Following his nose, he burst into the kitchen and headed straight for the soup.

"Ah." He sighed. "Soup!" He dug around for a spoon and was about to eat straight out of the huge pot when someone growled at him.

"Don't you dare, dare, touch that chicken and dumpling soup!" He whirled around to see a lanky redhead standing between the battered kitchen table and the doorway. "I'll hex you from here to China. The soup's mine." The redhead pulled out a wand of some sort of wood—which promptly turned into a mouse.

Naruto couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. The redhead glared at him while mumbling curses.

"Well," he said once he calmed down, "if that's the way it's going to be…" he shrugged and did his harem technique. To his surprise, the redhead was unaffected.

"Sorry, mate, but I don't like that kind of girl. Isn't going to work." The redhead taunted.

Naruto tried girl after girl after girl. Nothing worked on the redhead! Finally, in a flash of inspiration, he turned himself into the bushy haired girl he'd seen coming down the stairs. The redhead, who had been leaning lazily on the table, inching closer to the soup, leaped up. His eyes popped out.

"Hermione…" he mumbled dreamily. Then he shook his head and put his eyes back in. "No. Not going to work. I won't let you have that soup!" The redhead leaned forward and punched him in the stomach.

Naruto disappeared in a white cloud. By the table, another one of him was working on the soup. Roaring angrily, the redhead charged him. Naruto picked up the soup and ran.

When Hermione entered the kitchen to check on Ron, she found herself in the middle of a war zone. Drops of soup were spilled all over the floor, the fridge was flung wide open and in disarray, cheese was scattered over half the counter, carrots were driven into the wall, a puke-colored paste dripped from the ceiling, crackers were on every inch of the floor, and the packaging for all of the above was scattered throughout both the kitchen and dining room. A blonde boy was crouched on top of a cupboard, and Ron was punching him and straining for the huge crockpot of soup that he held away from him.

"STOP!" she shouted—but she wasn't the only one. A girl with pink hair came striding angrily past her.

"We're on a mission, Naruto! Stop being ridiculous and share that stew!"

"IT'S SOUP!" cried both of the boys before returning to their struggle.

"Let me handle this." Hermione muttered to the girl. "Ron, dear. Won't you share the soup with all of us…and Harry?"

Ron considered it for a second before scowling. "Oh fine. But that's it!"

"Alright."

Smirking, Hermione pulled out her wand and levitated the soup out of the blonde kid's grasp and onto the table. She then whizzed out bowls and spoons while the two strangers stared.

"I'm Hermione, and he's Ron." She told them as they sat down.

"That's Sakura-chan, and I'm Naruto-kun, the future Hokage."

"Wazza awkache?" asked Ron, spurting soup.

"The Hokage is the leader of our village and the strongest, wisest, etcetera ninja in it." Sakura said calmly.

"Ninjas? But when I saw Harry, he said that you were magic-users!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You know Harry-sama?" asked Naruto, forgetting his resentment of Ron for a second.

"He's only my best friend." Said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"You guys should ditch this 'sama' and 'kun' stuff. It's not needed here, and we have different honorifics." Said Harry from the door. "And Hermione's my best friend, too, Ron. They are magic users, but they also fight. In fact, their magic is usually just a aid to a really, really advanced combat. You'd be interested, 'Mione."

"Want some soup, Harry? Chrestomanci scribbled a note onto our list that we should talk to him before going to our next universe, so…" explained Hermione while Ron scraped out the last of his share. Harry quickly got his own soup as Naruto finished. The blonde and the redhead glared at each other across the table.

"Just split it, you two. One of you put the portions into the bowls, the other chose which they want. Naruto, serve it!" snapped Sakura.

They were just finishing up when Nick came in. "Some old, cranky guy wants you, Ron, Hermione. Blade and Kit are already there. Do you guys have a coffee pot?" He asked Harry as they went out of the still-disastrous kitchen. "And what happened in here? A nuclear war?"

"So, you see, you'll have to have me change you into animals as I send you through. You'll take the form of whatever would suit you best on this world and universe. It will not necessarily be the same as your animagus. Kit, you'll probably either be some sort of bird or a cat, depending on which trait is most dominant in your personality. Not many of the inhabitants would trust you as a cat, however. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded, took a deep breath, and let him perform the magic. With the familiar feelings, they landed on soft grass and opened their eyes to see each other.

**CALLING ALL READERS OF REDWALL: which of the Redwall creatures do you think suit Ron, Hermione, Blade, and/or Claudia the best? I've already figured out Kit, but everyone else is open. You won't get my next chappie until I have all of them figured out!**


End file.
